


The Road To Retribution

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Judy 'The Dalek girl' needs help to recover.RP fic.





	The Road To Retribution

Rachel had smiled as the young woman she and Allison had taken in came to the bar, holding a hand out to the girl. 

"Come here baby..."

The girl timidly came over. 

"You okay?"

The girl shook her head.

"What's wrong Sweetheart?"

"Wh....why are you being so... nice to me?"

The girl asked timidly. 

"Because, sweet girl... you had no choice."

Judy began to cry softly. Rachel sighed softly, gently stroking the tears away. 

"Shhh now sweetness, it's all over now."

Judy nuzzled into Rachel for comfort. 

"Come home with me sweetheart?"

Judy nodded in agreement her face still pressed into Rachel. Rachel smiled softly, kissing the girl's cheek before leading her home.


End file.
